Peter Račius (1879-1944)
Peter Racius (1879-1944) Birth Peter was born June 24, 1879 in Pennsylvania to parents Juozas Racius (bef1854-1928) and Maria Wilkowska (c1852-1915). 1880 Census By the 1880 census, Peter's parents had adopted the simplified surname Rice. Peter is listed in the household of his father, now Joseph Rice, in Gilberton, Schuylkill County, Pennsylvania. 1900 Census Peter has not yet been found in the 1900 census, but his marriage license states that he resided in Aristes, Columbia County, Pennsylvania in 1900. Marriage to Eva Dauksha On August 14, 1900 in Mount Carmel, Pennsylvania, Peter married Eva Dauksha (1883-1971), an immigrant from Lithuania. Eva was under age, and her father John Dauksha, had to give permission. Their marriage license was obtained on July 28th, 1900, and the marriage ceremony took place at Holy Cross Church. Children by Eva Dauksha *Elizabeth Tresa Rice (1901-1985) *Eva Rice (1903-1944) *John Rice (c1908-bef1915) *Peter Rice II (1908-1962) *Katherine Rice (1914-1987) *Edward Rice (1916-1920) *Margaret Rice (1924-2007) 1910 Census In 1910, Peter was listed as a head of household on Wayne Street in Jersey City, New Jersey. 1915 New Jersey Census By 1915, Peter resided at 197 Washington Street in Jersey City. This residence was an apartment building located either at or next to where the Lighthorse Tavern restaurant presently stands. The household in 1915 consisted of Peter and his wife Eva, as well as children Peter II, Elizabeth, Eva and Katherine. Peter's father Joseph Rice also resided with the family. Peter's occupation was listed as saloon keeper. 1920 Census In 1920, Peter was listed as a head of household at 133 Morgan Street in Jersey City. This address is approximately 1 block west of their previous home on Washington Street. The household in 1930 consisted of Peter and his wife Eva, as well as children Eva, Peter II, Katherine and Edward. Peter's father Joseph also still resided with the family. Peter's occupation was listed as cook. 1930 Census In 1930, Peter was listed as a head of household on 10th Street in Jersey City. The household in 1930 consisted of Peter and his wife Eva, as well as children Peter II, Katherine and Margaret. Peter's daughters Elizabeth and Eva were already married by 1930, and sons John and Edward had died. Personality Peter was a gambler. His daughter Margaret recalled that at one time, Peter won a restaurant in a game of cards, which he owned operated for a number of years. Peter eventually lost the restaurant in another card game. Margaret also recalled that Peter was an excellent cook, and she enjoyed eating the food he would bring home from his work. Death Peter died November 30, 1944 in Jersey City, New Jersey. He was survived by his wife, and as children Elizabeth, Peter II, Katherine and Margaret. References Image:Peter Rice Eva Douse Marriage Certificate.jpg|Peter Racius Marriage Certificate (Holy Cross Church) Image:Peter Rice Eva Douse Marriage License.jpg|Peter Racius Marriage Certificate (State of Pennsylvania) Image:Peter Racius Obituary.jpg|Peter Racius Obituary Category:Racius Surname Category:Rice Surname Racius, Peter Racius, Peter